


It's A Long List

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, because Lucas Bryant (and therefore Keller) is gorgeous and adorable, because how can it not be really?, kinda angsty, kinda smutty, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: For a while, Agent Keller feels like the luckiest person in the whole of SHIELD.
Relationships: Damon Keller/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It's A Long List

She had arms strong enough to crush his chest in a heartbeat, but he could still lift her up and carry her across the room to the bed when he got the chance. There was some part of Agent Damon Keller that quite liked that slight contradiction, though it was very far down the long list of things about Elena Rodriguez that turned him on.

Higher up that list was her laugh, the way it bubbled out of her sometimes like she hadn't expected it to. Her laugh that made him smile even when it felt like the world was falling apart. There was her toughness too; her resilience and the way she managed to tread the fine line of being a tough agent but also retaining a heart. There was the way she approached the world and their work that gave him hope for the future. There was her sense of humour, her ability to surprise him, and there was the beauty of her eyes and the curve of her lips. There was the person she was, that he felt drawn to, that quickened his pulse and sent his blood flowing in one very specific direction. And then there was the roll of her hips as she walked, the tickle of her hair against his cheek as she leant over him, and the weight of her naked breasts in his hands. 

There was even the fact that she was concerned with how Mac might take news of their relationship, that she was careful to be cautious and diplomatic about it. Partly, Keller was not afraid to admit, because Mac was twice his size, but also because it was another demonstration of the heart she had; that she would still care how someone who had apparently pushed her away would feel

He wasn't under any illusions about their future - if nothing else, the work they did meant they were unlikely to settle down together any time soon, and he wasn't entirely sure he would have wanted that anyway. He wanted to be with her but not at the expense of changing her, not if it would mean taming her fierceness. He knew this wasn't necessarily that serious, and that was OK; they had both been honest about what they wanted, what they expected (what they had time for).

He knew that at any moment they could be shipped out on opposing assignments that meant they wouldn't see each other again for months. He knew that Mac might come to his senses and want her back, and that she might choose Mac over him. He knew that either of them could die any day. He knew that she might simply grow bored of him and turn away. He knew this thing between them was probably not forever, but though he didn't know how long it would last, he was savouring every moment while it did. 

And in the meantime there was the touch of her skin, the shape of her body, and the feel of her pressed against him that made his heart thump and his breath ragged. It also didn't hurt that she could pull off all of their clothes in two seconds flat when she wanted to. He couldn’t have known how brief it would turn out to be, but for a while, Agent Keller felt like the luckiest person in the whole of SHIELD. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're glad you did, then any form of positive comment is always very welcome.


End file.
